


NO.

by starcourt



Series: seab’s mcyt one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, i think, idk - Freeform, why does sam have two character tags, wilbur is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcourt/pseuds/starcourt
Summary: HE SAID NO.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: seab’s mcyt one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135403
Comments: 7
Kudos: 359





	NO.

Sam sighed and watched Tommy clumsily walk backwards on the prime path staircase, a hearty grin plastered on his face as he yelled on about something along the lines of “ _I am such a big man, even Technoblade can’t defeat me._ ”

He was glad the kid had been able to heal with him and Puffy, even if he still had his moments.

Tommy deserved the world and more.

(He’d probably set the world on fire.)

Everything was at peace currently. He still kept an eye out on Niki and Jack. Wilbur had been resurrected. Tubbo managed to nuke the Egg, with Bad, Punz, and Ant slowly healing.

Dream was still in prison.

Good.

He tilted his head to look at the sky. Sunset was approaching, and Tommy _still_ didn’t have netherite armor (how does he do it?). Best if they head back.

Raising a hand to cup his mouth, he called down to the boy. “Tommy! Let’s head back to your base. It’s getting darker and I don’t want you dying.”

An affirmative groan sounded. Sam chuckled and waited as he caught up.

”Hey.”

He turned around, not really expecting Wilbur to be here. “Hey Wilbur. You need something?”

Tommy slowly caught up to Sam, eyes widening a bit out of suprise and waving a _hello_ to his brother and former mentor.

”Tommy, let’s go home.”

The two blinked, exchanging confused glances before staring at Wilbur again.

”What? I’m staying with Sam-“

”Tommy, that wasn’t a choice. Let’s go.”

The man extended an arm to grab Tommy but Sam quickly smacked his hand down, earning a glare and shifting to be in front of the younger. “He said no.”

Sam silently moved his hand to be on his sword, gripping it softly.

”Tommy stop hanging around this guy. You never interacted before, why now?”

Wilbur seemed to ignore Sam’s presence, taking a step forward which caused him to grip his sword harder.

”What are you talking about Wilbur-“

”Stop being with him all the time. Come with me. I’m your brother. Were supposed to hang out together, not you two.”

They exchanged the same confused glances again.

”Look, can you just let us pass, please? I’m not going wherever the fuck you want me to go to.”

Tommy moved around Sam, walking past Wilbur to his base and ignoring the annoyed look the eldest sent him.

Standing there for a few moments, Sam followed after.

A tug.

”Wilbur. Let go.”

“I don’t know what you’ve done with my little brother, but he belongs to me. He’s mine.”

Sam froze for a few seconds before looking about at him, glaring daggers at him.

”Tommy doesn’t belong to anybody. He’s his own person. Don’t bother him unless you want to be a good brother for once.”

The taller ripped his arm out of his grip, watching him before turning back around and strolling after Tommy.

Tommy didn’t belong to anybody, and certainly not Wilbur.


End file.
